


Dui-Guee Style

by angryschnauzer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, What would be considered as human to human unprotected sex, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Summary: You are from the planet Dui-Guee (pronounced Doggie) and find yourself rescued by the crew of the Enterprise. Once back on your home planet and with the Enterprises’ crew on shore leave, you show the particularly nice Dr McCoy the nightlife and he gets to observe the biology of your species up close with your help.Set after Star Trek Beyond.Note: I have made up this new race, not mentioned skin colour so they can be black, white, green… whatever. But you have pointy ears, you blush blue, and you have extra long canine teeth.





	

Dui-Guee Style

If the crew of the Enterprise hadn't of arrived when they did you would no doubt be dead by now, or at the very least a prisoner of war being experimented on. 

Instead these humans - along with a few other federation species - had stepped in when they'd come across your peace keeping ship under attack. Since then they had in effect been slowly towing your ship back to your home planet, they themselves unable to activate the warp drive of their ship after they had been caught in the crossfire, and so began the tiresome process of acclimatising to living aboard an alien ship, where languages and customs had to be quickly learnt to stave off the awkward social errors that came with cultural differences.

All in all the trip to tow your ship and crew back to Dui-Guee would take fourteen nahmicals - or one month in the language of the Enterprise - and that time didn't go without its difficult moments.

At one point you were working late into the evening in the Engineering Bay on one of the small battle fighter pods that were used like centurys - protecting your ship as they flew alongside the larger vessel - when you had been made jump by the Enterprises engineering genius Scotty, falling from the elevated platform under the ship and landing in a heap on the floor. Bless him; the awkward Human had rushed you to sick bay, only to leave you in the hands of the formidable Dr McCoy. 

Even though you were considered tall for your species, the top of your head barely came to Dr McCoy’s shoulders, and you found that you had to crane your neck towards the sky each time you spoke to him. 

At the late hour he was the only remaining member of the crew in sick bay, gruffly asking you to sit on the narrow bed as he attempted to find the strange machines that humans deemed would mend your wounds.

He knelt on the floor so he could get a closer look at the wound just above your knee and you frowned as he held the small device over your skin, the small amount of blood coming from your wound a bright vivid red against your skin, the tears in your suit exposing most of your thigh;

"Why aren't you licking me?"

The doctor paused at your quiet voice, his eyes wide with shock - and something else that you couldn’t quite read - as he inhaled sharply;

"I'm sorry... what?"

"Lick me"

He looked shocked for a moment, unsure what to do or say, and you noticed that his pupils were dilated;

"I... I don't think it’s appropriate Ma'am..."

"Well it’s the only way I’ll heal"

"Oh... oh right. Yes. Your wound..."

Your eyes went wide when you realised what you'd just asked of the doctor. You'd overheard some of the other human men in engineering boasting about sexual conquests and suddenly felt conscious of what you'd said. It wasn’t an act the male of your species liked to do, but you could only think right there and then about how soft and smooth the doctors tongue and lips would feel against your most sensitive of places. 

Coming to your senses you were finally able to pull your mind back from less lewd thoughts;

"Saliva heals my species wounds"

Dr McCoy paused, looking from your face to your wound and back again;

"Right, I see... it’s a little unsanitary though"

The small machine he was holding was still whirring and buzzing against your leg yet having no affect on your injury. The doctor scrunched his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose;

"Fuck it... here goes nothing"

He spat on your wound as delicately as he could, quickly rubbing his saliva into the wound before his eyes went wide as he watched your body rapidly heal. 

"Well I’ll be damned..."

Once you had gotten the all clear you made yourself scarce, returning to your allocated quarters and did your best to avoid any further mishaps whilst aboard the Enterprise.

When the time finally came to board the small shuttles that would ferry the two crews down onto your home planet of Dui-Guee you found yourself grouped with one of the last departures, meeting with one of your fellow Dui-Gueeians as you made your way to the launch bay, relaxing into your native language as you and she excitedly spoke about finally going home. As you turned the corner you were surprised to see Dr McCoy standing with Captain Kirk as they waited for the shuttle, unaware of your approach as they spoke candidly;

"I don't know Bones, I’ve grown fond of our little vampire fairy guests"

"Vampire Fairies?"

"Yeah, fairies because of those cute little pointy ears they have, and vampire... well you know why..."

The captain held his hands up to his mouth as he bared his teeth, using his index fingers to mimic your fangs. As he turned he froze as he saw you and your crewmate looking at him, a guilty look on his face;

"Sorry..."

Laughing you stood with them as you waited for the shuttle before your curiosity got the better of you, turning to the two humans as you spoke;

"What's a vampire?"

The two men shifted nervously, the doctor attempting to hide his amusement as the Captain spoke;

"I'm sorry... I didn’t mean any offence"

"Until we know what a vampire is we can’t decide if we're offended or not" you teased him.

"A vampire is an Earth myth from centuries ago... they had two long teeth and would bite your neck to suck your blood..."

"Oh"

You looked at your crewmate as you both attempted to suppress your laughter, her resolve failing moments before yours;

"That’s it?" You giggled; "You should have said something before... they're retractable"

The pair of your bared your teeth as the two men watched in awe whilst your pointed fangs slowly pulled up into your gums. Before they could comment further the shuttle started to dock, the last two passengers arriving for your journey.

Settling into your seats, you and your crewmate found yourselves sitting opposite the Doctor and Captain, their long legs stretched out in front of them, the pair of you speaking in your native language as your friend poked her elbow in your ribs;

"So are you going to ask the one with brown hair to join you for a drink tonight?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you can’t hide the way your ear points have been blushing blue every time you see him"

You smiled to yourself at your friends words;

"Well... now that you mention it... but anyway, what about you and the yellow haired one? He's been making hidden suggestions to you for the last few nahmicals..."

Before you could respond your friend spoke in the human language;

"Captain, we were wondering if you and the doctor would like to join us this evening for to sample our local drinks?"

"That... that would be fantastic!"

The two men beamed wide smiles at you as you replied;

"We look forward to showing you how to enjoy things Dui- Guee style"

"Oh Darlin'." The doctor drawled out his words; "I have a feeling we already know how to do that..."

~*~

By the time night fell your friend had bailed on you, taking a drunken Captain Kirk with her back to her accommodation. Through the noise of the bar you had built up the courage to suggest to Dr McCoy that you head to a quieter location. He had certainly relaxed since his time leaving the Enterprise, his casual attire suiting him more than his Starfleet uniform, and you had caught yourself lowering your gaze to his crotch a number of times as you’d sat in the bar where his clothing fitted him in a much more flattering style.

Grabbing the doctor’s hand as he insisted you call him Leonard, you dragged him outside towards the chutte stop;

"The what?"

He laughed as your short frame attempted to drag his considerably taller one across the open paved area outside of the bar;

"The chutte... our transport system. It is a long vehicle that is guided around the city on metal rails"

"Oh a train"

"Whatever... come on!"

He finally eased up his resistance and let you tug him along to the chutte and you couldn’t help but to smile as you saw he was head and shoulders taller than everyone else in the cabin. He did let out a little squeak of surprise as more and more people jammed their way into the cabin, causing him to be squashed up against the wall, your back pressed firmly to his front in the crush;

"Is this normal?" He asked quietly

"Oh yes, very. You should see this line before working hours, sometimes the monitor staff on the chutte stop actually push people into the cabins to get the doors to close"

"I see"

Leonard went quiet as the cabin started to move, the gentle swaying motion had your buttocks rocking against his crotch as you felt something move behind you. Frowning you pressed back a little more, confused as to what could be that far down his thigh to be moving... When the realisation hit you could feel the tips of your ear points blushing a deep blue, Leonards hands coming to rest on your hips as his warm breath fanned against one ear;

"Did you know that on the shuttle down here the woman that was in Starfleet uniform was our interpreter?"

You didn’t answer; instead you could feel your undergarments becoming soaked with your arousal. Although your ears were hidden from the view of the rest of the passengers, with Leonards height advantage he could see what others couldn’t;

"Darlin, I can see your ears blushing... you're doin' all sorts’a things to me..."

You words got caught in your throat as you whispered your reply;

"Yes..." you wiggled your bottom against him; "So I can feel..."

With his hands hidden by your jacket you felt his fingers edging the skirt of your short tunic up, the warmth of his touch against the tops of your thighs had you parting your legs a little further, a silent invitation for him to explore as he slid his hand between your thighs.

By the time you arrived at your stop the cabin was almost empty, and the groan that escaped your lips as he withdrew his fingers made his smirk grow even wider. Away from the prying eyes of the other cabin passengers you watched with your jaw agape as he licked his fingers clean of your essence, his eyes dark with lust just like that day back in the sick bay. 

"Why you taste as sweet as a Georgia Peach Darlin'."

"You... you like doing that?"

Wrapping his arms around you he lifted you in his arms;

"Hell yes, I can't wait to taste more"

~*~

Crashing in the door to your lodgings, his lips met yours and you lost yourself in the moment, somehow through the haze of passion you both managed to start to strip the other, jackets dropped to the floor as you worked on the buttons of his shirt, his hands having pushed your short tunic dress up around your torso as he gripped the top of your hips and held you flush with his body. Laughing as you finally escaped his grasp you ran to the bedroom, at the last moment realising the doorway would be too low for him just as you heard the smack against the frame;

“Shit!”

Running back to Leonard you gently placed your hands on either side of his head, looking at the small gash that had opened above his eyebrow;

“Come on” you said calmly; “Let’s get that sorted out”

“I’m bleeding?”

He stumbled to the low seating in the daytime area of your lodgings, slumping down onto the soft cushions as you quickly fetched a damp cloth to clean the wound. He winced as you pressed it to his head, flinching from your touch;

“I guess in all species Doctors don’t make good patients”

You smiled at him as you pulled the cloth back, noticing that he was still bleeding before reapplying pressure;

“Here, hold this to it whilst I get some things to help”

Leaning back against the cushions he did as he was told, watching as you grabbed a bottle of Dui-Guee’s famous alcoholic drink and handed it to him;

“Drink”

He held the bottle to his lips and knocked back a mouthful, gasping as the smooth liquid pleasantly burnt his throat;

“Wow that stuff is like moonshine”

Moving closer you straddled his lap as you took the cloth from him, looking at the wound again before you came up with a plan;

“I will need to lick you”

“Woah woah woah... just bandage me up”

“Huh?”

“Bandage, a dressing or gauze”

“We don’t have that kind of thing here”

“Why?”

“Because we just lick. It heals us”

Leonard glared at you, fighting with his own instincts as a Doctor verses the unknown capabilities of alien species. Shifting a little on his lap you looked at him, your eyes full of concern;

“What’s wrong? Something is bothering you”

“What about infection? How do I know you’re clean? How do you know I’m clean?”

“I can smell that you’re clean” He looked shocked, one eyebrow shooting up in disbelief; “And our blood is self healing, our immune systems are the strongest in the galaxy; we don’t get sick. We don’t carry pathogens or infections... please... you need to be mended”

He chewed nervously on his lip, weighing up his options. Take the risk with a simple lick from you, or find his way back to the Enterprise where the Sick bay would be deserted as all of his staff would be on shore leave, and he’d therefore have to fix himself up whilst highly inebriated;

“Ok”

“Perhaps something to distract you would help?”

“What did you have in.... oh” As he spoke you pulled your tunic dress off, throwing it behind you as his eyes went to your chest; “You’re wearing a peephole bra?”

His hands immediately cupped your breasts, his thumbs working over your nipples that were now flushed purple from your arousal. With him distracted you slowly opened your mouth, your fangs descending so it was more comfortable to work, your tongue slowly lapping at the wound on his head. Leaning back you saw that he was staring up at you, his jaw agape;

“Well that’s both weird and arousing”

You didn’t respond, instead you licked his taste from your lips before leaning down to kiss him, his tongue exploring your mouth, pausing on your fangs before he wrapped his arms around your body. With his size and strength he was able to turn the both of you until you were beneath him, his firm thighs between yours as you could feel his hardness pressing against you through his clothing. You made quick work of stripping his upper body, as he rid you of the rest of your undergarments, letting you run your fingernails down his chest until you reached the fastening at his waist. Finally having worked out the fastenings you reached your hand in and gasped in shock.

“What’s wrong?” Leonard held himself up on his arms and looked down where your hand was gripping him.

“You’re... you’re huge!”

The smile that was spread over his face was one of utter pride, he’d never had any complaints but to hear what you’d just said certainly stroked his ego in the basest of ways;

“Well now Darlin’, we’ll just have to get you nice and ready for me” he paused and frowned; “Are you on birth control?”

“I don’t think we’ll need to worry about that, you’d never fit in my mouth”

“Your what? No, I’m thinking more along the lines of filling that tasty little cunt of yours”

“Oh then you’ll be fine”

“Hang on a minute, how do you conceive?”

“Orally of course!”

“So you blow a guy and get pregnant?”

“No, there’s no blowing involved, usually lots of sucking though”

He shook his head and laughed, sliding his hand between the juncture of your thighs;

“So here is fine, no babies”

“Correct, no babies”

Slipping his fingers lower he slowly rubbed at your slit, finding your clitoris ready for his touch, smoothing his thumb over the sensitive pearl as he slid two fingers inside you, stroking at your front wall and immediately finding your pleasure spot;

“So Darlin’, just how big are the guys here?”

You gasped as his fingers filled you, your eyes fluttering closed as you attempted to answer;

“About as... About as big as... YOUR FINGERS! OH WOW!”

You came with a scream, your walls clenching around Leonards fingers as you writhed beneath him, and when you finally started to calm down his lips met yours for a brief kiss. In your post orgasmic bliss-filled state you watched as he knelt back onto his heels and worked himself out of his garments;

“You like the look of my dick?”

You were speechless; he really was twice the size of any of your other conquests.

“So, indulge me, just how much bigger am I? Show me what you’re used to...”

He bit his lip as you pushed yourself up with one hand, the other wrapping around his dick, sliding up his length until you were about half way;

“This... this is about the usual length for Dui-Gueeian males”

“Four inches? Wow” he leant back, his eyes half lidded as you worked your hand up and down his shaft before he wrapped his hand over yours; “I’ve got an idea”

He sat back on the soft cushions and pulled you on top of him, helping you move your legs until you were straddling his hips again;

“This lets you control how much you can take... then I won’t hurt you without realising”

He held the base of his dick as you slowly sank down, gasping as he filled you, stretching you more than you’d ever felt before. Steadying your hands on his firm chest you rose up a little, working him out before sinking down a little further, letting your essence coat his hard shaft, easing the way for a little more each time.

“You’re doin’ really well there Darlin’, taking my big dick so good... you feel so good...”

His strong hands gripped your hips; you could feel the strain in his muscles as he had to stop himself from pulling you down onto him, but as you continued to rock up and down you could finally feel your body relax enough. Biting your lip you took a deep breath and sank down – all the way – until your thighs pressed against his hips;

“Oh wow...”

“Holy shit Darlin’, will ya look at that, taking all of my big dick” One of his hands left your hip and smoothed over your stomach; “And this here... making that little belly of yours bulge I’m fillin’ you up so much...”

You looked down at your stomach, watching that with each rise and fall it would bulge out a little each time he was fully seated within you. When his hands strayed back to your hips you let him control the pace, pulling you down onto him as he filled you over and over, his abdominal muscles flexing with each of his thrusts up into you as your hips met his.  You could feel your orgasm growing within you, your body shaking as you came with a scream.

“Holy shit!”

Leonard bucked his hips beneath you, the tight pressure of your cunt triggering his own orgasm as he pumped you full of his seed, his balls twitching beneath you as stream after stream filled you until you slumped forward, resting your head on his chest as you both attempted to control your breathing and heart rates.

You felt his strong hands gently smoothing your hair down, stroking the soft skin of your back whilst your bodies were still joined together. As you felt him starting to soften within you, a trickle of your combined come escaped from you, running down between your legs and over his balls onto the cushions below.

“Come on Darlin’, let’s take this to the bedroom”

Pulling yourself off of him, wincing as he slid against your tender flesh you gaped in wonder at the sheer amount of come that coated your thighs;

“Oh... there’s a lot of it...”

With you momentarily distracted you hadn’t noticed as he went to hook his hands beneath you, squeaking as he lifted you into his arms and carried you into your bedroom – this time ducking his head at the doorway – and laid you gently against the cool sheets before climbing in next to you and pulling the covers over your now chilled bodies.

As the the soft light from the triple moons that orbited your planet illuminated your bedroom with their soft green glow, Leonard traced his fingertips over your body, his lips pressing kisses as they followed the path his fingers made.

“Mmmm, I can’t wait to do that again...”

You looked at him, surprised by his words;

“You’re staying a week?”

This time he laughed;

“Ok, what you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Well, that’s how long it’ll take you to recover to do it again, right?”

You watched as he positioned himself between your thighs, surprised to feel him hard again as his lips travelled over your breasts. He looked up at you with a wicked look in his eyes as his tongue darted out, lapping at the soft skin below your navel;

“Oh you’re in for one hell of a surprise...”

~*~

You woke up sore and sticky, but in the most pleasant of ways possible, Leonard’s arm draped over your waist, his warm breath on the back of your neck. Shifting slightly you felt his grip on you tighten, his lips press to your bare shoulder;

“Mornin’ Darlin’.”

Turning in his arms you faced him, running your fingers over the thin scar that showed just above his eyebrow where you had healed his wound the night before;

“Morning yourself Doctor”

He caught your hand in his, pulling it to his mouth as he kissed each one of your fingertips, making it feel as if bolts of electricity were shooting up your arm and straight to your core. Leaning forwards you caught his lips for a passionate kiss, wantonly moaning as he pulled you flush with his body and you could feel that he was hard again;

“You can’t possibly... how can you...”

“Want it again? Well when you wake up with a beautiful woman in your arms it’s only natural to want to make love to her”

“But we did it _five_ times last night”

“I know, I’m sorry. If I get to spend another night with you I’ll make it up to you, normally I’m good for at least seven or eight... must be that rocket fuel moonshine you gave me”

You didn’t know what to say, if this was what all humans were like then you had been ruined for Dui-Gueeian men for the rest of your life. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts you smiled up at him;

“So, I take it you like things Dui-Guee style?”

“About that...”

“Hmm?”

“We have our own version of that which I would really like to show you...”

Before you could respond he was lifting you, turning you on the bed until you were on your hands and knees. His fingers stroked at your folds from behind until you felt that delicious touch of the thick head of his hard dick poking at you from behind, his hands pulling your cheeks apart before he slid into you, filling you completely until he bottomed out inside your tight cunt;

“OOOOH!”

“You like our version, doggie style?”

“Oh YES!”

As he pounded into you from behind you closed your eyes with bliss, enjoying the best sex of your life.

~*~

Bones had said goodbye and was making his way back to the docking port where the Enterprise was being repaired, leaving you behind in your lodgings where you’d fallen asleep on your version of a couch after you’d both showered and you’d made him breakfast, the exertion of your sex all a little too much for you and you’d nodded off soon after he’d kindly offered to do the dishes.

Navigating the strange Chutte train system, he found it fairly quiet with few mid morning passengers. At the first stop a familiar face climbed onto the Chutte and Bones couldn’t help but to smirk as Jim hit his head on the low carriage doorway;

“Jim! Over here!”

The Captain had the look of a happy sailor on his face, one that had – like him – spent his evening in the arms of a beautiful host. The pair of them sat in the comfortable cabin until they arrived at their stop, Jim climbing out as he grinned at Bones;

“So these girls eh?”

“They sure are something else...”

“You’re right there buddy” Jim clapped his hand on Bones back; “And damn they give the best blowjobs”

Bones stopped, watching as his friend slowly staggered ahead of him to the ship’s entrance;

“Oh Jim, you’re a fucking idiot”

 

 

 

 


End file.
